The Mutated Beasts
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Gender reversal Superwoman story inspired by the Max Fleischer cartoons and loosely based on the Golden Age Superman comics. When the evil Luthor mutates various animals and unleashes them upon Metropolis, it's up to Superwoman to stop him.


"Up in the sky,look!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superwoman!"

"Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton! The Woman of Steel: Superwoman! Posessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice! Disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Clara Kent!"

This was the day Officer Anthony Goldwyn was waiting for ever since that foul dictator came to his prison, he had been waiting for him to be deported back to wherever he was from, so he could be shot or hung, or whatever they did to scum over there. Although personally he'd like the nutjob to be tried here in America, so they could give him the chair. Goldwyn smiled as he imagined personally throwing the switch, and sending the psycho to the deepest, blackest, hottest pit of Hades. As he fantisized, he scratched an itch that lay deep in his bushy, dark brown handlebar moustache.

Alexei Luthor sat packed like a twig wrapped in a bundle between Goldwyn and Sanderson, another serious faced officer in the back of a gray, steel paddy wagon. It was the dead of night, and there was little light, save for the lamposts that occasionally passed by, temporarily illuminating the three, before being swept into darkness again.

Luthor stared completely ahead, totally silent, with a lowly grimace on his face. He was dressed in the blue three piece suit and gold tie he had been arrested in. He was relieved to be out of the drab, gray prisoner's uniform that he had been forced to wear. His wrists were shackled to the wrists of the Officers, the cold metal bit into his skin like the fangs of a serpent. It was alright however, soon he would have his treasured revenge against Superwoman and then he could further his pursuits to other avenues.

The officer in the driver's seat was coasting along at a liesurly pace, tapping his index finger rythmically on the steering wheel to a tune that played in his head, when a menacing looking black sedan following behind him suddenly sped up beside the police vehicle, and let two loud blares on it's horn. "What the..?" The officer mumbled confusedly to himself, before shouting "Hey, you pressure driver! You can't pass me like that! Fall back in line behind me!" furiously out the window, while making a sweeping back motion with his hand.

Luthor's instincts told him to be sharp. He cut his emerald green eyes over to Officer Goldwyn and asked briskly "Excuse me,  
but I'm rather tired. May I please place my hands behind my head?"

Goldwyn gritted his teeth. He didn't think that this freak deserved any comfort, but he had no choice but to put his anger aside and give him permission. "Alright, but slowly." He warned with muted contempt. He nodded to Sanderson, and both Officers slid their hands back in a position that allowed Luthor to rest his palms gracefully under the back of his head.

"I said move back!" the Officer screamed at the sedan's driver, while also trying to keep his eyes on the road. Suddenly,  
the window on the sedan's passenger side rolled down, and a Tommy Gun muzzle poked out! The Officer's eyes went white with fear as he attempted to swerve to avoid the gunfire, but it was too late. The cold black weapon's barrel loudly spit a couple white hot pieces of lead into the Officer's neck. He lifelessly slumped over in his seat as the police van began to spin wildly out of control!

"Was that gunfire?" Sanderson asked in a frantic tone. Luthor immdiately placed his head firmly between his knees in a crash position, he wrapped his arms firmly behind his head. This jerked the Officers' arms towards him. "What the Sam Hill?!"  
Goldwyn loudly exclaimed with his eyes widened in shock as the wagon's tires screeched, and the massive vehicle flipped on it's side, slamming into the concrete, shattering all it's windows upon impact. The three men in the back went flying towards the ceiling, both Sanderson and Goldwyn's unprotected skulls smashed hard against the steel roof, knocking them unconcious instantly. However, since Luthor had braced himself, only his arms got the worst of it. After the vehicle had stopped moving,  
Luthor sat up and tried to massage some of the pain out of his still manacled arms.

The Sedan spun around in front of the crashed wagon, and ground to a halt. The doors swiftly opened up, and about five large,  
brutish, unsavory looking men in brown and black trenchcoats and hats, carrying machine guns, stepped out of the car, and hastily shuffled their bulk over to the wagon's back doors. "Get those open!" The man who seemed to be leading the team, dressed in a fine, black silk shirt under his trenchcoat, his large, shaved, ham like head stuffed under a Scottish driving cap, chewed on the wooden stub that was once a toothpick with whatever teeth he had left, said with a voice thick with the accent of Chicago and many crimes.

Two men each grabbed a door's handle, and pried the steel gateway open. Luthor was in plain view, his royal blue sportcoat exposing his white dress suit's shoulder, his shimmering golden tie bent crookedly and now somewhat dulled. "What took you so long, imbeciles?! We were almost at the airport!" Luthor shouted ferociously at the men, pulsing veins of frustration popping out on his forehead.

"Sorry, , but we had to wait until th' road was clear." The head thug explained, fiddling nervously with his fingers.

Luthor exhaled deeply, as though a steam train coming to a halt. "Very well, just get these shackles off my aching wrists."  
He said, his heavily accented voice now becoming more passive.

One of the thugs produced a handcuff key from his pocket and in a matter of seconds, the cuffs fell from his arms. "So, what's the plan, Mr. Luthor?" the thug who had uncuffed him asked inquisitively.

Luthor stepped from the wagon's wreckage and fastened his jacket, straightened his tie, and smoothed out his fiery red mane of hair, saying casually "Oh, I thought we'd stop by the City Zoo and go shopping for..pets." He then grinned deviously.

The Planet's headlines the next day read "Dictactor Luthor Freed From Custody By Accomplices" a sub line read "Animals Heisted From City Zoo".

Louis' cherry red Chevorlet sped up to the entrance of the Metropolis City Zoo. After nimbly passing the gate, he parked in a space. Clara was clearly displeased, her full red lips were turned down in a disapproving frown, her black brows furrowed.  
"Goodness, Louis! I'm surprised you don't get a speeding ticket! That was some completely erratic driving back there!"  
She said, evidently livid.

"Relax, my fair Clarybelle. I'm on good terms with the Police." Louis said self assuredly, flashing his flawless, million dollar smile of shining white teeth.

"I don't care. That's simply no excuse for being irresponsible." Clara replied sternly, as she adjusted her small dark green hat. She was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and white necktie, with a lime green jacket with matching skirt.

Clara opened the Chevorlet's door, and stepped out, Louis followed suit. "Speaking of irresponsible, Clara, how about the Chief sending us on this random zoo robbery story, instead of something exciting, like covering Luthor's escape?" Louis asked with a minor amount of resentment in his voice.

"Calm down, Louis. Besides, remember what he said, the police are still investigating the matter, and he thinks they might be embarrased because security wasn't as tight as it should have been." Clara commented, attempting to reassure her partner.  
"Anyway, let's try to make heads or tails of this animal theft buisiness." Clara said with a gentle smile, before walking towards the zoo's cages. Louis gave a heaving sigh of resignation, before following her.

The laboratory was located in a tall, wide, gray concrete building in one of the forests in the area outside the city of Metropolis. The roof of the building was completely flat, and had no shingles. it's slightly massive rectangular windows were completely obscured by thick metal shades, stained with spots of brownish rust. From the outside, it looked more like a military fort than a lab, but all that changed when you went inside. The building's massive single room interior was outfitted with various types of scientific equipment, Different types of liquids bubbled inside beakers, milky white steam rising from their funnels before evaporating in the air, huge chromed metallic boxes whirred and clicked. Something resembling a giant diode was supported from the ceiling by a large faded yellow mechanical arm. Several animals, in sets of two of different kinds of each, either sat or lay in tall metal stalls, each one directly next to the other, they were closed off from the lab by steel bars. The each animal had several electrodes attached to their bodies. It was like some twisted version of "Noah's Ark". The last animal in line, a Condor, who was caged with a large, full grown Lion, was slightly struggiling as one of the hulking henchmen, dressed in a starch white labcoat and large green rubber gloves was injecting it with a sygringe filled with a murky black liquid. All the animals had been previously drugged with a strong sedative, which explained their lack of resisitance, as well as natural enemies in the wild not killing each other. The henchman finished the procedure and placed the bird down gently, and exited the stall, slamming the bars behind him, the sound reverberated off the walls of the building.

Luthor stood at a steel console, he and the other henchmen were also dressed in the same lab coats and gloves, he turned some dials and flipped some switches with a quick, almost robotic efficiency. "Alright, Gentlemen, let's make history!" Luthor boldly announced as he and the men donned pairs of reflective goggles. Luthor reached for a metal lever on the console with a slightly worn red rubber grip, wrapped his hand around it, and in one swift motion, pulled it down.

A somewhat muted buzz began to eminate from the diode, which, with each passing second grew and grew, until finally, it was a nearly deafening hum. Then, suddenly, a light blue beam of light shot from the device like a stationary bolt of lightening,  
striking a massive Rhinoceros, who was caged with a huge, unfriendly looking Gorilla. The Rhino begain to wail, and stamp it's massive feet in agony. A stone faced Luthor simply looked down at the console and flicked another switch, and in an instant, the beam split up into several seperate beams, striking each animal individually, having the same effect on them each of them glowing with the same color as the ray. Soon, the lab was alive with the chorus of dozens of wailing beasts. Luthor then placed his hand close to the switch again, hesitating as if waiting for the right moment, his cold, uncaring eyes regarded the animals' agony with no emotion whatsoever. Then, as if being given a cue, he quickly snapped the switch back to the upward position. The rays once again fused into one concentrated beam of light, passing two of each of the illuminated animals images into one another. Luthor's eyes lit up with psychotic pleasure as he uttered only one word, watching his plan successfully unfold. "Yes.. YEs..YES!" His whispered tone soon escalating to a sonic shout of triumph, followed by piercing demonic booming laughter which actually began to drown out the blaring hum of the laser. The henchmen, although intensely hardened criminals, had never seen anything like this before, and stood with their eyes wide with shock and horror!

"Look, I told you what I told th' cops. I was on my rounds, looking th' place over with my flashlight, when I feel somethin'  
real hard smack the back of my head, and when I come to, all th' cages is busted open and all th' animals is missin'" Daniel Ladrossi, the zoo's night watchman told Louis and Clara, who were jotting down the information on their notepads.

Clara looked up at Ladrossi after finishing "Did you happen to hear anything suspicious before you were struck on the head?"  
she asked with an air of curiosity.

"Yeah, I heard a twig snap. Pro'lly th' guy stepped on one before he hit me. Them guys dat work here durin' the day have been meanin' ta clean th' walkway up." he explained with a sullen face.

"Well, thank you very much for your time." Clara said with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"Likewise. I'll be sure an' read th' article when it comes out." Ladrossi said with a slight smile, he then turned around,  
and was on his way.

"Well, that got us nowhere." Louis said with a deflated voice as the two walked back to his car. His face then perked up,  
he turned to Clara saying "Hey, why don't we double back and hide in the bushes, wait 'till that bozo goes on his break, then do some detective work, and see if we can find anything the Police missed!" with an eager look.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Louis. I want to do this legally." Clara replied with a distasteful frown.

"Well, you can do things legally, but I'm going to something that gets me a scoop!" Louis scornfully responded, before spinning on his heel, and dashing back towards the zoo!

"Louis! Get back here!" Clara protested angrily.

Suddenly, there came an unusual sound, a roar as loud as a clap of thunder from above!

Louis immediately halted right on the spot. He looked upwards, with a confused look on his face. "That's funny, it doesn't look like rain, there's not a cloud in th... AAAAAAUUUGGGGH!" Louis began, when suddenly, he screamed in terror, as a horrifying sight appeared!

It was a Lion, a large full grown male Lion, with four large talons instead of paws, and oversized wings bigger and wider than any bird ever had!

Clara froze with disbelief as the horryfing mutation grabbed Louis' shoulders with it's massive talons and lifted him to the sky!

"AAAAAUUUGHHH! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Louis wailed at the top of his voice, kicking and flailing wildly as he was carried off into the distance.

"Louis!" She exclaimed in horror as she watched her partner being taken away! Her thoughts turned to ones of heroism, she knew it was time for Superwoman to make an appearence! Clara looked around, only to be greeted with disappointment that there was no place away from the public eye. She was in an open area, and there were still lots of management people walking around.  
She decided to take a big gamble, and wait until no one was looking to make her move! When she saw two employee's walking up the pathway, she waited until they had passed her, then took off like a shot, becoming only like a light green blur to the naked eye!

Her zooming off caused a powerful gust of wind that nearly knocked the two men off the path! Both turned around in surprise.  
"You just feel somethin'?" One of the men, who had a gruff voice, asked his partner bewilderedly.

Exactly one second after she had left the zoo, Clara was in the heart of the city, she screeched to a halt, only to have more horror greet her very eyes!

The city was in complete chaos! More mutants lined the streets, causing havoc! A hairless Gorilla with the skin and horns of a Rhinoceros was charging vehicles, ramming them, smashing their fronts completely in, and knocking them off the road, they landed inverted on either side of the street! An enoromous Grizzly Bear with the yellow fur, black spots, and incredible speed of a Cheetah was chasing down innocent civilians and mauling them! A man in a blue and white checkered shirt managed to get into his car, but the large beast simply sped up to the door, yanked it off it's hinges with it's powerful paws, and pulled him from the vehicle, then began to viciously attack him! And a Boar with the size and tusks of an Elephant had its massive jaws around a telephone pole and with a massive tug yanked it straight out of the cement! A truckload of police sped up to the mutant monster, and began opening fire on it with their Tommy Guns! But instead of keeling over, the Boarephant, even with about fifty bullet wounds in it, only seemed to get angrier, it's snout puffed out bursts of hot air as it lowered it's head, and scraped it's front hoof at the pavement. "LOOK OUT!" the head officer warned, but it was too late. The monstrous beast charged at the wagon at to speed, despite it's tremendous bulk, and slammed into the wagon at top speed, knocking it on it's side, and sending the officers flying!

Clara had seen enough, she furrowed her brow, as her face tensed with a look of unbridled power as she boldly announced to herself "This IS a job for Superwoman!" before spotting a nearby alley, and ducking inside with great discreetness.

Once inside, Clara hurridly stripped her jacket and skirt off, and kicked off her shoes, she then unfastened her tie, and unbuttoned her shirt, before casting it aside as well, she then whipped off her thick, rounded glasses, and undid her hair bun, before standing revealed in her amazing red and blue Superwoman leotard and red cape. Her muscular arms, abdomen, legs,  
and bottom, and her proudly protruding bosom were quite evident now, on her powerful, yet still slender and beautiful body!

Superwoman stepped out from the alley and saw the Gorillceros lumbering towards a small green compact car! She immediately sprang into action, taking a mighty leap, and landed right between the two! While stopping the car dead in it's tracks with only her left hand, Superwoman hauled back with her right fist, and landed a perfectly executed right cross, and sent the mutant tumbling backward several feet! The mutated animal immediately came to, however, and voiced his displeasure with a roar of rage, and charged at the Maiden of Might! Superwoman merely gave a sly smile at the charging beast, and placed her hands delicately on her hips, and thrust her mighty chest out to give him a larger target! The beast finally reached the Woman of Steel, and collided right into her at top speed! At the moment of impact, however, Superwoman didn't even budge an inch! But the Gorillceros did, he slumped to the floor, unconcious, drool pouring from his mouth, and a large crack evident on his larger, bulbous horn. Superwoman hoisted the mutant on her shoulders as if he weighed as much as a pillow, and carried him over to a building's large rubber fire hose, and ripped it from the wall, and bound the beasts arms an legs together with it. She then spotted the Cheetah Bear continuing to snap at the man's neck, whom he had pinned to the ground!

Meanwhile, the Lion Condor, landed atop a tall, red brick building. Upon which Luthor and his men, armed with large, black remote controls with very long antennaes, and Tommy Guns, were standing. "Well, Mr. Lane, it is so good to see your shining face once more!" The madman exclaimed jovially.

"Luthor! So you're behind all of this! The animal robbery, the mutations, everything!" Louis angrily replied, his face flushed with indignation as he eyed the electronic devices in the villains hands. "And you must be controlling them with those remote devices!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the one Luthor was holding.

"That's right, Mr. Lane. All part of my ingenious plan to get my revenge on that blasted Superwoman! This time, I shall finally succeed!" Luthor shouted, his devilish green eyes lighting up like balls of flame!

"In a pig's eye, Luthor! No one's ever been able to stop her yet, and you'll fail all over again, and get sent to jail for good this time!" Louis triumphantly stated.

"Enough of this! Collinsworth, silence this rowdy fool!" Luthor ordered the nearly toothless man with the toothpick stub in his mouth. Collinsworth approached Louis menacingly, brandishing some tight, constrictive looking rope, and a cloth gag.  
Louis looked at the thug in horror, saying silently to himself "Come on, my hero! Please find me soon!"

Down on the street, just as the Cheetah Bear was about to sink his razor sharp fangs into the civillian's neck, Superwoman lept on the beast and threw him off of the man! The civillian got up and ran for his life with a combination of fear and gratitude on his face. The mutant monster took a running leap at Superwoman with it's mouth open wide, and it's sharp fangs bared! Superwoman merely caught the creature's throat in her left hand, and thrust it to the floor, grabbing a nearby steel lamp post, and bent it downwards with her right hand as if the unmovable object was as elastic as rubber, and pinned the monster down with it, the beast struggled with all it's tremendous might, but still, it could not free itself.

Superwoman then saw the Boarephant charging toward a blue Chrysler Thunderbolt with a terrified teenage boy and girl cowering with fear inside! The Woman of Steel gallantly stepped in front of the charging beast and put her arms straight out in front of her,  
with a fearless look on her face! Upon the humongous beast immediately making contact with her open palms, The Maiden of Might stopped the creature dead in his tracks, then grabbed him by his belly, and lifted him effortlessly off the ground as if he were simply a large helium baloon! The titanic Boarephant futiley kicked it's legs in the air and let out several piercing squeals as Superwoman lept into the air with him held above her head. The young girl in the vehicle grinned broadly and called out gratefully after the Woman of Steel "Thank you, Superwoman!" Her boyfriend however, just stared at the leaving heroine,  
a look of surprise frozen on his face.

Superwoman landed with the massive beast on the top of a large factory's very tall and wide smokestack, which belched thick acrid clouds of black smoke into the air. Superwoman then lowered the squealing mutant in the stack's opening, trapping it,  
and plugging up the hole completely! The Maiden of Might put her hands on her hips and quipped "Well, that'll cut down on the pollution problem for a while, at least. Now to find Louis!" before turning to look at the city's rooftops with her super vision, before locating Louis, who was bound and gagged with Luthor, his men, and the Lion Condor looking on! "Luthor, you slimy serpent, I had a feeling you were behind this! Well, your madness stops here!" Superwoman said to herself, before taking to the sky, soaring towards Luthor's direction!

Luthor and his men were watching Superwoman systematically dismantle his mutant army, when one of his henchmen pointed in the distance "Look out, boss! Here she comes!"

Luthor looked in the direction being pointed out to him, and he saw The Woman of Tomorrow come zooming towards him! "Oh, no!  
You won't ruin me this time!" he exclaimed, before flicking a switch on his remote control, The Lion Condor stood at attention in response. "Attack her!" Luthor screamed, pointing at Superwoman. The mutant beast roared and took off from the building's roof and glided towards Superwoman! Louis' eyes went wide with fear. He tried to shout a warning to his beloved hero, but a muffled sound was all that came out.

Superwoman could see the roaring monster come soaring her way, so she increased her speed and cocked back her fist. As soon as the mutant came within contact distance, Superwoman landed a mighty blow to the creature's jaw. A yelp emitted from the shaken up beast, as he was sent back a great distance in mid air! He quickly regained his altitude, however, and plunged toward the Woman of Steel, teeth bared as he let out a deep, gutteral roar. Superwoman merely stuck her arm out in an inviting gesture, a confident smirk crossed her face. The beast's eyes gave a hungry glance to the exposed limb and dove towards it!  
When he finally reached Superwoman, he snapped his mouth closed around her arm, and let out a wincing sound, letting go of her arm, the Lion licked it's mouth to soothe it, for upon contact with the Maiden of Might's arm, the sharp tips of his teeth had snapped off! Superwoman saw her chance, and threw a wild right cross, it landed perfectly on the beast's black snout,  
the beast then let out a yelp. She then landed a left to his jaw, then a right to his jaw! The beasts massive head shuddered with each punch landed. The powerful heroine's mighty blows were too much for the beast, and he plummeted from the sky! Superwoman immediately dove under him, however, and caught him by the tail just as he was about to hit the ground! She placed him on the branch of a tree and soared upwards to deal with Luthor!

When Luthor saw Superwoman shooting up in his direction like a rocket, his emerald eyes bugged out of their sockets! "Hurry,  
men! Hit her with all you've got! Don't let her touch me!" The former dictator shrieked.

The men aimed their Tommy Guns, and opened fire on The Woman of Steel! Their collective weapons forming a shuddering percussive symphony. However, all of their bullets merely flattened against any part of the heroine's body it came in contact with, before falling uselessly to the ground like dropped coins! Superwoman reached the roof of the building the men were on, and snatched their weapons away with her left hand, and the remote controls in her right, crushing and crumpling both items at the same time as if they were aluminum cans, to the crooks' astonished eyes! Louis' eyes, however, were lit up with joy as he tried to mumble something. Luthor charged Superwoman with psychotic fury, grabbing her, he threw savage punches at her and frantically clawed at her eyes, as his henchmen continued to look on in shock! "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME BACK THERE! NEVER EVER!" Luthor's voice broke and cracked as he maniacally shouted and threw punches.

But his blows did nothing but bore the mighty woman however, and she gave the lunatic a contemptful look, and grabbed him by his wrist and squeezed it, saying angrily "That's exactly where you're going, because that's where scum like you belongs!" Luthor howled with intense agony at the small amount of pressure the Woman of Steel applied to his wrist. But before the criminal could say anything further, Superwoman, in one swift motion grabbed him, and his comrades by their collective neckties, and hoisted them in the air by them! She then used her free right hand to pull off Louis gag, and snap his tight ropes as though she was ripping a paper bow off a package! She took Louis in the crook of her arm and took a mighty leap into the sky, saying to the criminals in a cheerful manner "I sure hope these ties can support your weight!" As the men screamed with fear.

Superwoman landed at the familiar brown bricked police station, and quickly tied the criminals neckties to each other and hung them from the sign that read "Police" that wasn't too high up, suspending them off the ground. She then set Louis down carefully, then lept skyward, just as he raised his arm and index finger to say something to her, but she had already left. The police came bursting out of the building, catching Louis attention. The officers saw the crooks attached to the police sign, still struggling and cursing, and their jaws dropped in shock. Louis however, just turned to where Superwoman had taken off, and smiled warmly

The headlines in the Daily Planet the next day read "Superwoman Foils Animal Controlling Plot" with the subline "Mastermind Luthor Deported ; Given Stiff Life Sentence By Pocchian Supreme Court" the byline read "Story by Louis Lane" other articles read "Strange New Additions At Metropolis Zoo" and "Superwoman Once Again Mysteriously Vanishes"

In the office the two shared at The Planet, Clara was giving herself a short once over with her powder puff and compact.  
"Let me tell you something, Clara, after that story, I'm cured of my love for the zoo!" Louis announced with a sigh of relief,  
propping his feet up on his desk and leaning back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head.

"Well, anyway, it's a good thing that horrible Luthor is behind bars again. And that you're safely behind your desk with another scoop under your belt." Clara passively noted, giving her nose a final tap, before putting the puff in the compact, and closing it.

"Right, Clara, thanks to Superwoman!" Louis said thankfully with a broad smile.

Clara turns to us, pulls down her glasses, smiles triumphantly, and gives us a knowing wink.

THE END


End file.
